Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to networking and more specifically to techniques for dynamically selecting replication points for replicating traffic.
Multiple receivers may desire traffic from a source. Egress routers for each receiver may then request traffic from the source. The traffic from the source may be multicasted from a head-end router to each egress routers. Each egress router then sends the information to a receiver. The head-end router replicates the traffic for all interested egress routers using point-to-point links.
The head-end router thus does all the replication of the traffic. This includes many disadvantages. For example, there is a large load on the head-end router because it has to replicate all the traffic for all requesting egress routers. Also, since all replicated traffic is sent from the head end router, the load on the link into the core of the network for the head-end router is also increased.